A Fishy Tail
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is a mermaid who has been alive for many years. She moves to live with her human father on the surface, leaving her mother and sister, who are also mermaids. When she meets the Cullen's, fun ensues. Cannon Pairings M for language & lemons later OOC!


_**AN: Okay, the reason I am doing ANOTHER story is because this plot is not used enough and I have been thinking of this plot for two weeks, and I'm tired of waiting to write it. So I am. Okay, in this story, Bella is a mermaid, the Cullen's are vampires, and Bella moves to Forks hoping for a new life. So she goes to live with her human father, Charlie, while her sister, Annabelle, stays down in the sea. Annabelle is half mermaid and half human, but Bella got the full mermaid gene. What happens when Bella meets the Cullen's? She knows they're vampires, but the Cullen's don't know Bella is a mermaid yet. They think they don't exist. But they do. So now- ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**ME: HAHA! I own Twilight! TAKE THAT!**_

_**Edward: Tell them the truth, Maggie.**_

_**ME: NEVER!**_

_**Edward: I'll give you immortality if you do.**_

_**ME: Really? Okay! I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. She rules the world, I don't. Now, Edward, BITE ME!**_

_**Edward: Nah, my job is done. *Walks away***_

_**ME: *Screams and chases after him with garlic and a sharpened stake* Get back here you lying vampire and change me!**_

_**Edward: NEVER! *Runs away leaving a crying Maggie with a stake and garlic in her hands***_

_**Chapter 1**_

I was sitting in my new room, in my new house, with my human father downstairs watching a game about something called _football_. What in Neptune's name is _football?_ According to Charlie, my father, it was a sport that humans played with an oval shaped ball and they had to throw it to each other and get touch downs. Whatever those are.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. I'm physically 17, and will always be that way. Why, you ask? Because I am a mermaid. Yes, a mermaid, half human half fish, has a beautiful tail when in water, amazingly beautiful and attractive like a siren, but not a siren, has powers that control water in different ways, sometimes shallow and conceited, live underwater, all that stuff. Half of that is true.

I am a mermaid, my tail appears about 10-15 seconds after I get wet with water, I am very attractive to all beings, I can be shallow and conceited, but not always, I do have powers, but we can live both in water and on land, each of our tails are unique and different, we all have different personalities, and we are definitely NOT sirens. They are even worse than we are. They hunt unsuspecting humans who are out on the seas with their attractive and alluring and silky voice and kill them or play with them or use them for their own needs. Us mermaids treat humans with dignity, even if they make a mockery of us.

I decided to take a bath because tomorrow I begin my first day of human school. I think it will be pretty much the same because mermaid school is very advanced and mermaids have very good memories. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and conditioner, along with my body wash with the ocean breeze, my razor, my pajamas that apparently humans wear, my tooth brush and hair brush and went in my bathroom and set up for my bubble bath. I turned the water onto warm and filled it with bubbles and waited for it to fill up. Once it was full, I turned the water off, and got in the bath tub.

Soon, my blue tail with subtle sparkles scattered across my tail appeared. I smiled at the sight. It was perfect and beautiful. I moved it in the water slightly and frowned. I would need to stretch my tail every now and then in the pool out back. Charlie had one installed for Annabelle and my special visits. The, after playing for about 10 minutes, I started washing up and shaving my arm pits and reveled in the smell of my body wash that smelled of the ocean.

Once I was clean and shiny, I got out of the tub and got into my clothes that Charlie had gotten me. They were what he called, "Boy shorts and a tank top." Huh. Ok. Then, I brushed my teeth and hair and put my hair back into a perfect pony tail. Then, I felt tired after my eventful day of leaving home, moving in, unpacking, eating human food, cooking dinner, and learning about the sport football. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell fast asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I awoke to this annoying _BEEPING_ noise. I realized it was my alarm clock Charlie had gotten for me. Wow, that would be extremely annoying to wake up to every morning. I got out of bed, stretched, then waltzed over to my closet. I loved legs! They are so cute! And so is my, uh, I think it's called a _butt?_ Oh well. I walked into my closet and looked for the perfect outfit.

Finally, after 30 minutes of searching, I found the perfect outfit. It was a beautiful midnight blue tunic that had a disc in the middle of my chest, short BKE Stella shorts, thigh high black boots, black gloves, and my aquamarine and 14 karat white gold pendent. It would protect me from the rain and was cute at the same time! These humans have the most adorable things just lying around!

I got dressed and applied some make up that was water proof that I had brought with me and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I saw Charlie in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad! How was your sleep?" I asked, kissing his cheek. He blushed from embarrassment, but answered.

"It was, erm, very good. And yours?" He grunted. I smiled brilliantly.

"It was wonderful, thank you for asking. I appreciate you letting me come to live with you dad. It was so awesome of you! Annabelle and Mom thought I had barnacles in my brain!" I laughed. He smiled.

"No problem, princess. Now, eat and get off to school. I got you a car. I think you'll like it. It has speed, since I know you like it, but try not to get into trouble. There are laws here about speeding." He said sternly. I nodded and ate some toast and eggs with orange juice. After that, I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Charlie and left for school.

I drove fast ignoring my father's stern warning. I couldn't help it. I love speed. So I ended up arriving early. The only cars there were the teacher's cars and a silver Volvo with five beautiful people standing around it. I looked for the office but was confused. I don't know what this human place was like, and I was nervous. I didn't know where to get my schedule, so I got my bag and walked over to the people.

"Excuse me!" I called when I was about 15 feet away. They all turned to me. I smiled graciously at them.

"Do you know where I get my schedule? I'm new, so I don't know what to do exactly." I said still smiling at them. A pixie like one answered for me.

"Of course. It's in the Front Office right over there. You must be Isabella. I'm Alice, and this is my family and boyfriend, Jasper," she pointed to a tall blonde male. "Emmett," she pointed to a huge intimidating man. "His girlfriend Rosalie," she pointed to a tall, physique blonde girl who was very beautiful. "And my brother, Edward." Lastly, she pointed to a bronze beauty. He was perfect. He had bronze hair that was perfectly disheveled, manly features, and the most captivating topaz eyes I had ever seen. Wait. _Topaz eyes?_

I had learned of creatures in my school, it was to keep us warned of dangers. They must be vampires. We had learned of vampires who had the human diet, they had red eyes, and those who went against their instincts to preserve human life and fed off animals, they had golden eyes. I had always wanted to meet vampires before! This is amazing, but I can't tell them about what I am, so I can't tell them I know what they are. Oh well.

The blonde girl glared at me balefully. I just smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure. But please, do call me Bella. I hate Isabella, too formal. And thank you, Alice. I hope to see you later!" I said, before walking over to where she had pointed. It was a small office building that was very plain on the outside as well as the inside.

This place could use some color. I'll ask if I can redecorate this dreary building. I asked the nice lady, Ms. Cope, for my schedule. I could tell she was jealous of my beauty. It shone in her eyes. Oh well. Being this way had both its ups and downs. I looked over my schedule.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**1**__**st**__**- AP English- Mrs. Grey**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- Drama- Mrs. McGregor**_

_**3**__**rd**__**- AP Calculus- Mr. Varner**_

_**4**__**th**__**- AP History- Mr. Walker**_

_**5**__**th**__**- Lunch**_

_**6**__**th**__**- AP Biology- Mr. Banner**_

_**7**__**th**__**- Spanish- Mrs. Goff**_

_**8**__**th**__**- Gym- Coach Clapp**_

Okay. So first I had AP English. It was in Building three. So I headed in the direction Ms. Cope directed me and got there fairly quickly. When I walked in, I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting next to each other talking. I bit my lip. Where was I supposed to sit? I didn't want to seem rude just to walk over there and sit down, just to have them possibly tell me someone was sitting there. Was there assigned seating? Oh barnacles, this is harder than I thought.

My fears were qualm when Alice saw me and smiled and waved me over. I uncertainly walked over to her and Rosalie. She motioned me to sit in the seat next to her. I did so. She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" She asked. I smiled slightly.

"The sky, apparently from what I have heard." I joked. She laughed.

"Hey, Bella. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with my family and me at Lunch. And to warn you to stay away from Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie. They are supposedly the popular crowd but are not good friends at all." I nodded.

"I'd love to sit with you at lunch. Are you sure I am not intruding?" I asked nervously. I heard Rosalie mutter under her breath, "Yes," before Alice glared at her. My head fell slightly. Of course they wouldn't want me to sit with them. I'm not really special besides my beauty and my being a mermaid. Why would they want to be my friend anyways?

"Of course not Bella. We would _love_ for you to sit with us at lunch! Ignore Rosalie. She can be mean and rude at times." She told me. I gave her a small smile, but her words did nothing to make me feel better. I would sit with them today, but I can't bother them anymore after that. Just then, the bell rang and the class room filled up and the teacher introduced me then begun her lesson.

Lunch came quicker than I liked. But I walked to lunch anyways. As soon as I walked through the doors, a gust of wind blew my hair back, making a perfect entrance. My hair is a dark chocolate brown with blue and pink streaks in it so it looks very cool, I would imagine. I paid for my lunch and looked for Alice. She wasn't hard to find. She was standing on her chair waving her arms frantically at me. I chuckled and headed over to the table.

"You realize you look like you are insane, right?" I asked once I sat down. I didn't really want to eat. The food didn't look edible. No food did to me except fish or something mermaids eat, but I can't starve, so I eat some thing every now and then.

"Haha. Very funny, Bella. I was just trying to get your attention!" She glared playfully. I smiled.

"Well, you did, as well as the rest of the school's." I said. We laughed and Alice pouted. I looked at my food disgusted.

"Aren't you hungry, Bella?" Emmett asked curiously. I grimaced.

"Not for whatever this yucky thing is. Looks like yucky stuff. And it looks rubbery and I think it's moving!" I said in a fearful voice. It's true. I swear I saw it move on my plate. They all laughed at my expense. I glared at them until they stopped.

"Sorry, Bella. You just had a funny face." Jasper said. I raised my eyebrows, then shrugged. I looked around the cafeteria. It was bubbling with noise and everyone was eating their lunches. It looked normal. I listened in for any whispers about. Me. I only heard these two girls talking about me.

"Oh, my, GOD! Did you see her hair and clothes? I bet she, like, had plastic surgery done on her face and boobs. I don't see what is so great about her, she is so plain!" A girl with blonde hair whispered loudly to the girl next to her whom had brown, curly hair. I glared at them. I was not ugly! And what is plastic surgery? Sounds painful. I know what they're saying is a load if fickles, but for some reason, it just rubbed me the wrong way. Alice noticed my glaring.

"Something wrong, Bella?" She asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, I just don't like those two girls over there." I replied. "They irk me." I said, irritated. They looked confused. "Irk means annoy." I answered their unspoken question. They all nodded.

The bell rang and we all stood up, and headed off to class. It turns out I have Biology with Edward and P.E. with all of the Cullen's. I wonder how Biology will turn out.

_In Biology:_

The Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, introduced me then had us work on some lab to identify the phases of mitosis using onion root. This was easy. I had learned this stuff decades ago! I glanced at the first slide through the microscope for appearances.

"Prophase." I said before writing it down in my fancy script handwriting. Edward looked quickly to verify then nodded. He replaced the first slide with the second and looked quickly.

"Anaphase." I checked to be sure he was right then wrote the answer down. This continued until we were finished a few minutes later. Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working.

"Hm, these are all correct." He said. I smirked slightly. He turned to me. "Isabella, were you in advanced placement before?" I nodded and replied vocally.

"Yes, ever since I was a freshman. I guess you could say… my mom had a thing for teaching me before I could read." I smiled slightly at the thought of my mom. He nodded but seemed slightly perturbed. He was upset he couldn't teach me anything new, but was happy to not have to linger on me keeping up with his teachings.

"Very well," he said then walked away. I sat there silently. Edward decided to be polite and speak to me.

"Alice is quite taken with you, in fact, all of my siblings are. You really know how to make a first impression, don't you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I like them too. They are…interesting. Especially Emmett. Might I ask, is there something wrong with him?" I asked concerned. He looked confused.

"What do you mean exactly?" He asked. I shrugged innocently.

"He just seems… a bit too… loud, obnoxious, not the smartest of the cluster, ect. What I meant was… was he… dropped on his head as a baby?" I asked. He looked shocked before laughing. He tried to keep it quiet, succeeding for the most part.

He cleared his throat. "No, I believe he was not dropped on his head as a baby. Maybe you should talk to him about it, or maybe our parents. They would be quite happy to have an explanation for the way his mind works." He chuckled again and I smiled. He had the most beautiful laugh and smile in the world.

The bell rang and we stood up. I grabbed my things and we headed to P.E. together. I was worried about how this would turn out, but I am hoping for he best. As long as I have my pendent on, I can't sprout a tail. Let's hope nothing goes wrong.


End file.
